90210 Season 6
by Ms.Solitude
Summary: This story is the continuation after season 5 finale.I am sharing with you people how I wanted the story to be further. Story: Everybody wants to give another chance to thier broken relationships. Some old friends come back to Beverly Hills.


**This is my first ever story.**

**Please forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Your complements and criticisms are all welcome :-)**

* * *

It is the happiest day of Annie's life. She has always got whatever she has wished for. But Liam was the one for whom she has completely fallen for. At once she thought that everything between her and Liam was over but on the second thought they are together again. Naomi & Jordan congratulated the very much in love couple and wished them all the happiness in their lives.

"I knew from the beginning that you two always had feelings for each other. One cannot hide anything from Naomi Clark." **Said Naomi.**

"Many congratulations Annie & Liam. Now don't go away from each other. And it's better to clear things rather than assuming what's right or wrong." **Said Jordan.**

"Thank you, thank you so much Jordan." **Said Annie & Liam.**

"So Annie, what are your plans now? You still want to go with us or stay here with your Prince Charming." **Said Naomi, in a very generous way.**

"I don't think so there is any need to go to now. I am going to stay here with Liam. I just don't want to leave him now." **Said Annie.**

"Have you really made up your mind Annie?" **Said Naomi.**

"Yes, really." **Said Annie.**

"I promise, I am never going to hurt you again. You also promise me that you are never going to hide anything from me again." **Said Liam.**

"I promise. I will tell everything to you." **Said Annie.**

"Aww, you two love birds come here." **Said Naomi** while hugging both of them.

"Ah Jordan, I don't think so you will be happy to know my decision. But my friends need me at the moment. Will it be OK for you to go alone?" **Said Naomi** hesitantly.

At first, Jordan gave an angrily look to Naomi but the very next second he smiled at her and said he's ok with it.

"Don't worry about me. I will be back soon. You stay here, they need you. I'll keep in contact. I love you." **Said Jordan.**

"Thank you, thank you so much Jordan. I love you too, you are the best in the whole world." **Said Naomi** happily.

They gave a goodbye kiss to each other and soon the plane took off.

* * *

Adrianna was sitting on a chair next to Navid's bed, holding his hand and caressing his forehead. Doctor said that Navid has suffered from minor injuries and he is absolutely alright.

"Go eat something Ade, I am good now". **Said Navid**.

"No, Its fine. I am not hungry. Thank God you are alright. I can lose everything else in my life but you? I can never imagine that." **Said Adrianna.**

"I love you so much Ade. As I said before, I am not going to leave you again. I mean it's hard to live without you." **Said Navid.**

"Even I can't live without you." **Said Adrianna.**

All the other friends entered the ward. Seeing their friends they both became happy. Everyone asked Navid & Adrianna as in how they were feeling.

"Congratulations to both of you. May you always live together happily" **Said Adrianna**, hugging Liam and Annie tightly.

"Congratulations from me too." **Said Navid.**

"Silver, don't worry you are going to be alright. We all are with you. We will fight this together." **Said Annie**.

"Yes Silver, Annie is right. We all have always stayed together and faced so many difficulties. You are not alone." **Said Liam**.

"You guys are my strength. If I am alive, you guys are the reason. Thank you so much for the support and love. Thank you so much for everything." **Said Silver**, as she started crying.

"Enough Silver, enough. No more tears in your eyes. "Said Naomi, while caressing Silver's shoulder.

"Dixon, why don't you take Silver somewhere refreshing?" **Asked Naomi**.

"Ah, yeah absolutely. That's a great idea. Come 'on Silver. Let's get outta here" **Said Dixon**.

"OK. Let's go. Bye everyone. See you all around." **Said Silver.**

It was almost sunset. Weather was also getting cold outside. The visiting time in the hospital was over. Everyone was heading out one by one. Annie, Liam, Naomi and Adrianna were somehow hungry and decided to eat something. Adrianna kissed Navid and said goodbye to him.

"Take care. I will see you tomorrow." **Said Adrianna**.

* * *

_It was 10 O'clock in the morning._ Annie was still asleep. Dixon was up early as he was getting calls from his fans regarding the bomb blast in yesterday's concert. A few minutes later their doorbell rang. When no one answered the door, the person waiting outside suddenly started to ring the bell constantly. Annie was slowly starting to get up. She was hearing this sound which was actually disturbing and teasing her. She was still sleepy.

"Oh My God! Dixon, please answer the damn door." **Shouted Annie.**

"Yeah just hold on, I am coming." **Said Dixon**.

When Dixon opened the door, he saw a lady standing in front of him. He judged her identity by her clothes. She was wearing a tight white colour jeans and a sleeveless blue colour shirt, which had a very loose fitting. But he couldn't see her face as the lady was holding a basket of flowers and they smelled really fresh. It felt like the flowers were being plucked just few seconds ago from a nearby garden.

"Hello, how can I help you?" **Said Dixon**.

"Surprise!" **Said the lady.**

"Oh My God. I can't believe it. I just kept thinking to meet you and you are here. How did you read my mind? "**Said Dixon surprisingly.**

"I am your mother. I know what my kids want and when they want." **Said Debbie.**

"Mom. Oh My God. I cannot wish anything better than this. How are you?" **Said Annie.**

It was a very emotional moment for all of them. After what all they have gone through, this was the happiest moment of their lives. **Debbie** has come back from Paris after a long time. Whether it's Parents or Children, it's hard to live without your family. Specially this kind of a family which had seen really good days. They still remember that day when they shifted to Beverly Hills to live with their grandma **Tabitha Wilson**. Their dad **Harry Wilson** was the principal of West Beverly Hills High School. **Debbie Wilson** worked as a fashion photographer here. They used to love each other so much. How their parents used to plan family nights and breakfasts. How they cared about their children and how they used to keep them away from the bad people so they don't get spoiled. But all of a sudden everything was over. **Harry & Debbie** parted their ways. Annie & Dixon saw their parents getting divorced. This was their past, which still haunts them and makes them sad.

"I have missed you both so much." **Cried Debbie.**

"Hey Mom, now enough. You are here. Everything is good now. We too have missed you so much" **Said Dixon.**

"Mom, just forget everything. We love you. We need you. Thank you so much for coming." **Said Annie.**

"I am not going anywhere now. I have come here to stay with you both. I want to see you both getting success in careers. You both are my priority. You have always been. I am so sorry for everything and for every time hurting you both." **Said Debbie while weeping.**

"Mom, we said get over it. Forget it." **Said Dixon**.

"Come on, its family breakfast time now." **Said Annie happily.**

"Oh, Dixon could you please bring my luggage in. And I have bought many gifts for you both." **Said Debbie.**

"Yeah Mom sure. No problem." **Said Dixon.**

"Mom I forgot to tell you something." **Said Annie.**

"Go on honey, what is it." **Said Debbie.**

"Um, it is something special. Very special. It's about Liam." **Said Annie.**

"Oh, what Liam? Yes go on." **Said Debbie.**

Annie couldn't understand why she was hesitating to tell her mom about her engagement. The actual words were just not coming on her tongue. She took a deep breath and finally managed to tell her.

"Mom I want to tell you that Liam proposed me. I got engaged." **Said Annie.**

"Oh What? Really? When did this happened? Oh My God, I don't believe you have grown up. You are still that little Annie for me. I am so happy for you my kid." **Said Debbie emotionally.**

"Yes, your little Annie is a grown up Annie now and has got engaged." **Smiled Annie.**

"Now tell me how did you both sorted out all this? Tell me each and everything "**Asked Debbie.**

* * *

It is yet another sunny day in **Beverly Hills**. The sun was shining really brightly. But it still felt warm and Naomi Clark was taking rest on the long chair, outside her pool. She was breathing in and out and thinking about Jordan. She was happy that Jordan's mother has accepted their relationship. And that they can be together now, without facing any more obstacles. But Naomi felt like, a part of her is still missing. She just could not feel relieved. She felt like it was a wrong decision that she has made. Though, she was really sure about her feelings for Jordan but still was unable to understand what's wrong with her. As she was lost in these thoughts, her phone rang. It was **Adrianna.**

"Hey Naomi, how are you? How's everything?" **Asked Adrianna.**

"Hey, yeah I'm good. Just taking some heat and having a orange juice. You tell how's **Navid**?" **Asked Naomi**.

"He's good. Doctor said they will discharge him today. His parents will come to the hospital to take him home." **Said Adrianna**.

"Oh, Thank God. It was a hard time for all of us. Now I am just wishing for some good days and good news." **Said Naomi.**

"Yeah, absolutely. I hope that too. "**Said Adrianna.**

"Did you talked to Silver? I haven't talked to her since last night. Hope she's good." **Said Naomi**.

"I texted her. She was at home." **Said Adrianna**.

"I feel so sorry for her. Whatever is happening with her, it's a tragedy. We all are planning something for our future but Silver is the one who doesn't even knows that whether she has a future or not." **Said Naomi**.

"That's so true and it hurts somehow. But she has taken the decision to fight her cancer. She's really strong. She needs all of us to too." **Said Adrianna**.

"Of course we all are with her." **Said Naomi**.

"Hey listen, I have planned a welcome dinner for Navid at my home tonight. So I am inviting you also. I have already invited other friends. They all are coming. It's just a little get together. I am doing this all for Navid. He's going to be really happy." **Said Adrianna**.

"Yeah, OK. No problem. I''ll be there on time. I am just so happy to see both back together." **Said Naomi**.

"Yeah, even I am happy for you. You finally got someone to love you for the rest of your life." **Said Adrianna**.

**Naomi** smiled at **Adrianna**'s statement and became silent for few seconds.

"Hello **Naomi**, are you there?" **Said Adrianna**.

"Yes, I am here. I am actually in the middle of something, so I'll see all tonight. OK?" **Said Naomi**.

"Oh, OK go on. See you tonight. Bye." **Said Adrianna**.

**Naomi**'s conversation with **Adrianna** ended. Once again she was lost in deep thoughts.

"Didn't knew you would get too sad, if I am only gone for one day. " **Said Jordan**.

Naomi turned around and what she saw, was Jordan standing in front of her.

"Wow! Jordan, you're back." **Said Naomi**.

"Thought to give you this little surprise." **Said Jordan**.

After seeing Jordan, Naomi was half-surprised and half-lost but she was trying her best to give full response to Jordan. Not for a moment, she wanted him to have a doubt on her, that she was upset about something. For this purpose, she immediately pulled Jordan towards her and kissed him really hard.

"You were supposed to come tomorrow?" **Asked Naomi**.

"Worked finished earlier. My next meeting is after one week. I just couldn't stay there without you." Said **Jordan** calmly.

"Here goes my man." Chuckled **Naomi**.

"I'll go take a shower." **Said Jordan**.

"Sure. I am going to order something for lunch." **Said Naomi**.

"OK then. I'll be right back. By the way are you sure there is everything that I need in your bathroom or you want to come and check." **Teased Jordan**.

"I think I know what you are trying to do. But sorry you are not going to succeed. Better luck next time." **Smiled Naomi**.

"Alright lady. Next time I'll make a bigger plan to trap you." **Said Jordan**.

Naomi smiled and pushed Jordan towards the bathroom. She then came back to the pool side and then took the phone to order the food for lunch. She was then done with the order. The cashier told her the order will arrive in approximately 45 minutes.

"All right. No problem. Thank you so much." Said **Naomi** to the cashier.

She ended the call and put the cordless phone on charging.

"All done. It is going to be a perfect lunch now." Said **Naomi**.

"Will you mind if I join you at lunch?" Asked the** anonymous** voice.

Naomi was surprised to hear this voice. She was somehow familiar with this voice. She turned back immediately. She couldn't believe what she is seeing is whether real or a dream. She just didn't know how to react at this. A guy was standing in front of Naomi. From her body language it felt like that this guy was not a stranger to her. It seemed like they know each other. Maybe they had a past together or maybe there is more to their story. Only they can explain these things. Naomi took one step ahead calmly and then finally reacted.

"**_Max!_** What are you doing here?" Asked **Naomi** hesitantly.


End file.
